


Ferris' Ultimate Dango Diary

by sunlitpearl



Series: Eris Week 2020 [4]
Category: Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu | The Legend of the Legendary Heroes
Genre: Gen, day 4: ferris, this one is a lot more lighthearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitpearl/pseuds/sunlitpearl
Summary: Iris brings a book to Lucile. The book seems to belong to Ferris.
Relationships: Lucile Eris & Iris Eris
Series: Eris Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600228
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Ferris' Ultimate Dango Diary

“Brother!! Brother-” Iris was running towards him, a book in her hands. “I was searching for you!”   
Well, this was new.  
“Were you?” He smiled at her. “Is something the matter?”  
Iris scrunched up her face, like wondering something. He stood there, patiently. “Not really? I bought you this!”  
She handed him the book.   
“Ferris’ Ultimate Dango Diary…?” He read out loud.   
“Yes!! Sister wanted you to have it!”   
“Did she?”  
“Absolutely!! So I bought it to you! Was I good?” Iris looked expectantly at him.  
“Yes.”  
“Yay!!”   
And.. She ran off. He wondered if he had as much energy as her when he was younger. Now, as for the book, Iris was clearly lying. But it wasn’t like her to steal from her precious older sister, was it? It’s not like he knew her that well.  
He considered it wouldn’t hurt to read it, though.

The book seemed to be a journal, of sorts. Every page had a new city’s name attached with a picture of dango. Around the picture, notes in Ferris handwriting. She commented on texture, flavor, color, and other factors in excruciating detail. As well as, sometimes, a recipe for the specific dango. At the end of every page, there was an out of five rating, except all pages had “5/5” written in them.

He had never tried the treat his sister liked so much, but he could feel Ferris through the pages; her excitement, her blank face despite it. Her, admittedly, dry humor.  
She talked about Ryner sometimes, too. Mostly quoting something he said and saying he was stupid for thinking that. All dango related, of course.

He had to admit though- The language was really flowery. Where (and when) had Ferris learned all these words? She wasn’t using them blindly, either. It dawned on him he really didn’t know anything about his sisters. 

...

Back to reading.

“This dango was produced with great amounts of love, it was the product of a small business ran by a single family. It may lack strong flavor, but that does not make it less amongst it peers. It possesses a mushier texture than the rest. I’d imagine this is what biting into a cloud feels like. 5/5”

“This dango is fancier than most others. They come in rows of five at a time, which is the ideal dango snack quantity. They sell it in tiny paper bags, as well. The easy access to dango anywhere in the world with it’s delivery service place this dango high on the list. It comes in different flavors, which make this a perfect start for beginner dango fanatics. The “Soft Like Cotton, Sweet Like Honey” line of products would suit brother perfectly.”

Lucile would never admit it, but his throat tightened.


End file.
